The present invention relates to an all-pyrotechnic inflator apparatus for generating an inflating gas to inflate a device such as an air bag for a vehicle safety restraint system, or a life raft, or other inflatable structure. Most apparatus for generating an inflating gas depend upon a stored fluid, either compressed gas or liquefied gas, or a mixture of a stored gas and a gas generated by burning a pyrotechnic material. An apparatus, different in design from the present invention, in which a pyrotechnic material is burned to generate an inflating gas without the use of a stored gas is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,980 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,981 to Leising; U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,180 to Hernect et al.; and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 316,947, filed Dec. 20, 1972 which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 110,845, filed Jan. 29, 1971, both entitled "Gas Generator", both filed in the name of John J. Sack and Thomas E Lohr, both having a common assignee with the present invention, and both now abandoned.